


Wasted (On Hermes)

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [8]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greek mythology, Hermes/Dionysus, "Man, I am so wasted."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted (On Hermes)

"Man, I am _so_ wasted." Dionysus whimpers against the skin of Hermes. He curls closer, by all appearances; he is a child, with curling brown hair hanging down to his shoulders and the chubby fat of childhood clinging to an otherwise lithe and promising body.

Hermes closes his eyes and wonders what Dionysus sees in him, these sorts of affairs never end happily, Hermes is black haired, it falls in waves and ringlets, and he long ago gave up shaving his jaw, so there is a beard, but Dionysus seems to enjoy it and never says it tickles. Their skin is the same, and in this sort of world that does not believe in gods, none would ever guess their father is one and the same.

"Why do you do this to me?" Hermes asks softly, for it is Dionysus with a honeyed tongue and dancing eyes that teases and seduces – Hermes is the traveler, he knows all the roads he could run, all the paths of heaven and earth and what lay beneath are open to him. He could run – and sometimes he thinks he is, always – but right now he does not move. Dionysus would only catch him again, snare him and perhaps never let him flee.

"Because it is fun, Hermes, do you not think so?" Dionysus then purrs, wicked darkness lurking in his violet gaze, and Hermes is always wary, for his partner is as swiftly changing and dangerous as his wine.

Immortality does not often grant sanity, even Hermes falls prey to his own quirks, his keen eyes alert for some shining bobble or being to steal away. Hermes swallows his guilt, and when Dionysus's kisses taste of wine, he does not protest his godhood being so tainted.

Hermes will never say that he likes the taste, though it is all too true – Dionysus may be god of wildness and the vine, and it is his nature to corrupt, to change, to nourish, but it is Hermes who is god of herds, trade, thieves and athletes, Dionysus is like the world and Hermes is like those touched with wanderlust for a world unending. This is as wrong as it is right, and Hermes only preys it never ends.


End file.
